La gran guerra de Zaron
by alucard70
Summary: UA El Gran Rey Mago, Eric Cartman, subió al poder del Sacro Imperio Humano mediante un golpe de estado contra la Casa Real Tenorman. Tras años de inestabilidad y tensión política con los reinos vecinos, rompe los tratados de paz comenzando un periodo expansionista que, inevitablemente, lleva a una guerra contra el Gran Reino de los Elfos, sumiendo al continente Zaron en el caos.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Fanfiction basado en la Vara de la Verdad. Aunque simplemente se toma al juego como base para desarrollar un Universo Alterno, puede contener spoilers sobre la trama del mismo.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes y la trama son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**(Parte I)**

**...**

**El comienzo de todo **

1

Cuando Kyle Broflovski, príncipe heredero del Gran Reino de los Elfos, conoció a Eric Cartman en el Colegio Visdom no supo que veía por primera vez al que sería su más grande enemigo.

Eric Cartman era un caso especial en la escuela, puesto que técnicamente hablando no debía de estar allí.

El colegio servía para que los aristócratas y herederos de las grandes Casas Nobles y Reales del continente Zaron se relacionaran desde una edad temprana. Era parte del antiguo tratado de Kunskap, llamado así debido a que había sido firmado originalmente por los reyes del Sacro Imperio Humano y el Gran Reino de los Elfos quinientos años atrás en la ciudad del mismo nombre, y donde se fundó el colegio por ser tierra neutral. El tratado era importante, ya que dio inicio a la Era de la Paz.

Antes de eso, las dos grandes potencias de Zaron habían sido rivales. Ahora eran quienes velaban por qué todo en Zaron fuera paz y armonía. Fue ese tratado el que finalmente hizo que los humanos y los elfos vivieran en paz. Y para garantizar eso se creó Visdom, para educar conjuntamente a los futuros nobles de ambos reinos. Con el paso de los siglos, otros reinos más pequeños y los gobernantes de las ciudades Estado habían enviado a sus hijos a Visdom.

Desde entonces, los hijos de los aristócratas eran educados allí desde los ocho hasta los quince años. A los dieciséis, siendo ya adultos, se esperaba que los jóvenes pasaran a ocuparse de las obligaciones y labores para con sus familias y su reino como les correspondía a los futuros líderes de los mismos, graduándose del colegio con honores, como se esperaba de ellos; en especial de los príncipes herederos de los tronos.

Era precisamente eso por lo que Eric Cartman parecía ser una anomalía en el lugar. No era noble, ni siquiera de una familia venida a menos como los McCormick, sino el hijo de una simple trabajadora doméstica del palacio real del Sacro Imperio. Así que, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a este plebeyo para que le permitieran recibir una educación destinada solo a la nobleza?

Kyle descubrió la causa aparente de esto: Eric Cartman era un mago. Era extraño que entre los humanos nacieran usuarios de la magia, más aún en familias de plebeyos; pero Cartman lo era. Tenía sentido, hasta cierto punto, que habiendo crecido en el palacio los reyes se dieran cuenta de esto y quisieran asegurarse un futuro mago para su corte. O eso creyó Kyle en un primer momento. Eso creyeron todos. Sin embargo, siempre quedaría la duda de si había algo más oculto en tal asunto.

Eric Cartman no la tenía fácil. Un plebeyo rodeado de nobles era como una invitación al acoso permanente. Al menos de sus contrapartes humanas. Los elfos tendían a ser más liberales al respecto, aunque su carácter reservado les impedía demostrarlo abiertamente.

Kyle era una excepción interesante a esto. Mostraba sus emociones con más facilidad, nunca se quedaba callado ante las injusticias y siempre trató de ser un ejemplo para humanos y elfos por igual. Así pues, tomó como misión ayudar al plebeyo. Tal vez si el heredero de uno de los grandes reinos se mostraba amistoso con él los demás dejarían de hacer de su paso por Visdom un infierno.

Con dicha resolución, lo habló con Stan y Wendy, sus dos más grandes amigos desde bebés. Prácticamente él y Stan se habían criado juntos. El hijo del Rey y el hijo del comandante del ejército. Respecto a Wendy, heredera de la Casa Testaburger, era su prometida. Ambas familias reales habían acordado el matrimonio —del cual esperaban surgieran dos heredero para los reinos— con el fin de crear una alianza permanente entre el más antiguo y el más nuevo de los reinos de Zaron.

Stan pareció dudoso del plan de Kyle. ¿Qué tal si Cartman no quería ser el protegido de alguien más? Pero Wendy de inmediato apoyó la idea. Como una joven princesa, entendía lo que era ser tratada con cierta discriminación en el colegio. Las princesas, hasta hacía poco tiempo, no eran bienvenidas en Visdom.

Setenta años atrás, la joven Casa Testaburger, gobernantes del Reino Humano del Oeste —el más joven de todos— se había unido a la tradición de educar a sus hijos en Visdom. Con su llegada, y por presión de la reina Clarissa, las mujeres fueron reconocidas por el colegio. Así, por primera vez en la historia, las princesas y doncellas pudieron asistir al colegio para recibir una educación similar a la de sus congéneres masculinos. Aun así, siglos de tradición eran difíciles de derribar, y algunas aún eran tratadas como menos por los varones.

El príncipe Kyle comenzó a acercarse a Eric Cartman y a invitarlo a pasar tiempo con él y sus otros amigos. Stan se mantenía aún reticente, pero decidió apoyar a su amigo. Además, seguía siendo un simple soldado cuya familia, a pesar de tener cierta ascendencia de la nobleza, no era más que una subordinada de la Casa Real Broflovski.

Kenny, el segundo hijo de la Casa McCormick, lo tomó con indiferencia. Su familia, como se ha mencionado antes, era una familia noble caída en desgracia. Ahora vivían en una granja destartalada a las afueras de Kunskap, incapaces de volver a su reino de origen: el Sacro Imperio Humano. El único motivo por el que estudiaba allí era por el tratado de Kunskap. Cuando dicho tratado había sido hecho, los McCormick eran la casa real del Sacro Imperio. Tres generaciones atrás, los Tenorman habían usurpado el trono y exiliado a su familia —con el apoyo de algunos nobles traidores—. Sin embargo, el tratado había sido además un contrato mágico que había vinculado por siempre a las futuras generaciones McCormick con la escuela.

Jimmy, heredero del Señor de los Bardos, y por tanto de la Casta Gobernante de uno de los cuatro Estados Elficos originales, además de futuro consejero real del Rey, apoyó de igual manera al joven príncipe.

Y, finalmente, Butters, heredero de la Casa Stotch y noble de bajo rango del Sacro Imperio, se mostró entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar al pobre niño indefenso.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Eric Cartman estaba destinado a acabar con el mundo como lo conocían.

2

Kyle pronto aprendió que reunir a Cartman con su grupo de amigos significaba quedar en desacuerdo con el heredero del trono del Sacro Imperio Humano: Scott Tenorman.

Desde que Eric Cartman llegara a Visdom, el príncipe Scott se había ocupado de hacer la vida del joven un infierno. Para él no pasó desapercibido el momento en que Kyle Broflovski, heredero del Gran Reino comenzó a intentar su acercamiento con el paria del colegio.

Pero Kyle era ignorante de todo esto. Él estaba recién ingresando a su primer año, mientras que Scott estaba por graduarse. Así pues, para el joven príncipe de los elfos fue una sorpresa cuando Scott envió una invitación personal para un almuerzo con él.

Kyle se había reunido poco con el príncipe de la otra potencia de Zaron, a pesar de que eran los futuros dirigentes del continente, puesto que se llevaban siete años de diferencia. Scott tenía casi el doble de su edad, así que no podía decir que tuviera una idea precisa de como era su contraparte humana. Y, originalmente, pensó que dicha invitación era para estrechar lazos entre ambos reinos.

El almuerzo se sirvió en uno de los comedores privados que los príncipes tenían a su disposición para sus reuniones con otros nobles. Era un salón amplio, con ventanales enormes y una mesa para treinta y dos personas.

Siendo el anfitrión, Tenorman estaba sentado a la cabeza de la misma, y dispuso un lugar para su invitado a su derecha.

El almuerzo fue servido, resultando ser una mezcla de platos tradicionales de ambos reinos.

—Vera, joven príncipe —dijo Tenorman, a la mitad del almuerzo, tras haber conversado de los temas comunes, como la escuela y las situación de ambos reinos—, creo que lo mejor es ser completamente honesto del porqué de este almuerzo.

Kyle escuchó atentamente, era lo que había estado esperando toda la mañana.

—Seré completamente honesto. No me agrada su intento de aceptación para con Eric Cartman.

Kyle frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—No veo cual podría ser el problema con mostrar un poco de simpatía a Cartman.

Scott dejó los cubiertos a un lado de su plato y entrecruzó las manos bajo su barbilla. Miraba a Kyle como analizándolo.

—Eric Cartman es un plebeyo y un insulto para esta institución. Me apena decir que fue a causa de mi familia que él está aquí.

—No veo cual sea el problema con qué se le dé esta oportunidad.

Scott sonrió, de una forma poco agradable para Kyle.

—Ya veo. Pero creo que debería pensarlo mejor. En unos años más ambos estaremos al frente de nuestros Reinos, y nos veremos forzados a relacionarnos de formas muy estrecha. No creo que iniciar disputas por alguien tan insignificante como Eric Cartman valga la pena.

La expresión de Kyle cambió a una de molesta ante estas palabras.

—Cartman sigue siendo una persona, a pesar de no ser noble —respondió Kyle, aunque sin dejar que su molestia se filtrara en su voz—. Tal vez él abra la puerta para que otros…

—No nos engañemos, príncipe Kyle —le interrumpió Scott—, el cerdito sólo está aquí como una limosna, pero nunca será como nosotros. Lo mejor es hacerle saber cuál es su lugar, ¿no le parece?

Kyle se levantó ante esto.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, pero debo irme, tengo clases.

—Solo una cosa más —dijo Scott—. Piense bien sus acciones. Arruinar años de buenas relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestras naciones solo por un plebeyo. ¿No cree que sea algo que no vale la pena?

Kyle se marchó.

3

Eric Cartman estaba furioso y odiaba a muchas personas. Odiaba a su padre, el maldito Rey Jack Tenorman, por joder con su madre y luego intentar obligarla a abortar. Por la forma hipócrita de tratarlos a ambos cuando, siendo ya tarde para lo anterior, él nació y descubrió que había obtenido el don de la magia.

Odiaba a Scott, su patético medio hermano que se había dedicado a volver su existencia una pesadilla. La forma en la que lo trataba de cerdo y lo humillaba en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Y odiaba a todos en Visdom. La forma en la que los humanos de allí parecían odiarlo. La forma en la que los elfos se mostraban indiferentes, salvo por el príncipe Kyle; pero el maldito elfo hacía todo por lástima. Quisiera darle un puñetazo y gritarle que no lo necesitaba, que había estado solo desde siempre y que por tanto no necesitaba de su patética actitud de amigo de los plebeyos.

Pero no haría eso último. Eric Cartman era un sobreviviente, y sabía que para sobrevivir a Visdom necesitaba del elfo y de sus patéticos amigos lame botas.

Aunque, si había algo que debía agradecerle a Kyle, era el colocarlo cerca de Butters. ¡Por los espíritus! Para ser un noble Butters era fácilmente manipulable. El seguidor perfecto para comenzar con sus planes.

Por qué Eric Cartman tenía un plan. Estaba decidido a vengarse de todos. Decidido a demostrarle al mundo que él no era alguien a quien pudieran aplastar y luego utilizar como se les viniera en gana. Jack Tenorman, su mal llamado padre, pronto descubriría que asegurar una educación adecuada a su hijo bastardo sería el primer clavo de su ataúd.

Él gobernaría el mundo, comenzando por el Sacro Imperio Humano y siguiendo por el resto de Zaron. Y, quien sabe, tal vez incluso dominaría el Gran Continente del Sur, del que los humanos habían migrado hacía ya miles de años.

Solo debía esperar. Aprovechar sus oportunidades, y pronto se alzaría como el Gran Rey Mago.


	2. La sombra que cubre al imperio

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Fanfiction basado en la Vara de la Verdad. Aunque simplemente se toma al juego como base para desarrollar un Universo Alterno, puede contener spoilers sobre la trama del mismo.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes y la trama son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: El Gran Rey Mago, Eric Cartman, subió al poder del Sacro Imperio Humano mediante un golpe de estado contra la Casa Real Tenorman. Tras años de inestabilidad y tensión política con los reinos vecinos, rompe los tratados de paz comenzando un periodo expansionista que, inevitablemente, lleva a una guerra contra el Gran Reino de los Elfos, sumiendo al continente Zaron en el caos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**(Parte II)**

**...**

**La sombra que cubre al imperio**

1

Jack Tenorman, Rey del Sacro Imperio Humano, se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido al desestimar las advertencias de sus consejeros. Y ahora era tarde. Él y su esposa estaban rodeados por soldados traidores a merced del enemigo, quien por cierto aún no se mostraba.

Liderando las tropas rebeldes que habían tomado el palacio, se encontraba el Conde Stotch; cuyos padres habían muerto unos meses atrás de forma natural, obligándolo a tomar el título con solamente veinte años de edad.

—Será mejor que detenga esto, conde, nuestros refuerzos están en camino —dijo el Rey. En cuanto las primeras señales de ataque por parte de la rebelión, de la cual le habían advertido al menos dos años atrás, pero sobre la que no había comenzado a actuar hasta hacía apenas seis meses (prefiriendo centrarse en las invasiones perpetradas por el Gran General Clyde desde las tierras de Mörk), había enviado uno de sus mejores mensajeros en busca de refuerzos a la Fortaleza Negra; principal defensa de la capital del imperio.

Una mirada de miedo cruzó por el rostro de Butters. El rey sonrió, pensando que con eso tendría al conde en sus manos.

—El mensajero fue abatido antes de que siquiera saliera del palacio —aclaró una voz con cierto ceceo. Al instante un joven de cara aniñada y cabello castaño revuelto se presentó ante ellos.

La reina se abrazó a su esposo, temerosa de lo que le podría pasar ahora que no tendrían ayuda.

—Joven Malkinson —lo reconoció el Rey, sin creer que otro de los jóvenes nobles también estuviera envuelto en esa rebelión—, ¿también nos traiciona?

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo que conectaba la sala del trono con el recibidor central del palacio —donde usualmente se recibía a los diplomáticos, nobles y otros reyes—. Las enormes puertas dobles, hechas de roble y pintadas de color rojo con incrustaciones y grabados recubiertos de oro y gemas preciosas, de la sala del trono se abrieron dejando pasar al líder de la rebelión.

Era un chico alto, con algo de sobrepeso. Vestía una armadura ligera color rojo oscuro, con una capa azul y un sombrero de mago sobre su cabeza. Avanzaba con actitud prepotente y con las manos tras de la espalda. Mientras, a ambos lados, los soldados que no rodeaban a los reyes, se inclinaban a su paso; cada uno de ellos posicionado frente a las enormes columnas que sostenían el alto techo del salón.

—¿Eric? —preguntó el rey con claro tono de sorpresa, sin poder creer que su hijo bastardo fuera el líder de la rebelión.

Cartman sonrió maliciosamente. Malkinson y Stotch también se inclinaron, el primero a la izquierda y el segundo a la derecha de los tronos.

—El palacio ha sido tomado, mi señor —anunció Stotch, aun inclinado.

—Buen trabajo, paladín Caos —lo felicitó el mago. Butters sonrió. Cartman raramente lo felicitaba, generalmente solo lo insultaba y luego lo enviaba a hacer alguna misión desagradable.

—¡Eric! ¿Qué significa esto? —esperó el rey Tenorman.

Cartman finalmente había llegado al pie de la escalinata que llevaba hasta los tronos dorados de los monarcas. Comenzó a subir, mientras Butters y Scott se levantaban para flanquear a su líder.

—Creo, Tenorman, que es muy obvio el significado de esto —dijo Cartman, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía a su cinturón de donde extrajo una daga de marfil con incrustaciones de rubí.

—Eso es… —susurró la reina, reconociendo rápidamente el artilugio que el mago sostenía en sus manos.

Cartman sonrió cruelmente ante esa reacción.

—Sí, la Daga de los Reyes. El último en usarla fue su abuelo, ¿no Tenorman?, cuando robó el trono de los McCormick.

—¿Quieres mi trono, hijo? —preguntó Tenorman.

Butters tragó saliva y retrocedió. Cartman dedicó una mirada fría a su padre, había una sombra en su rostro y una furia en la mirada que heló el corazón de Jack Tenorman. Hasta ese momento nunca antes había sentido un miedo como ese, uno que se arremolinaba en su estómago y descendía por su espalda en un escalofrío tan helado como un trozo de hielo deslizándose por su piel. Así, pensó el hombre, debe sentirse ver la cara de la muerte.

—Tu trono, _Tenorman_ —la entonación de la última palabra no hizo más que incrementar el miedo del hombre pelirrojo—, y tu vida.

—Hijo, piensa un momento. Realmente vale…

No terminó de hablar. El báculo de Cartman estaba apretado contra su garganta. Ese instrumento, que para los no conocedores podía parecer un simple cañado de madera, era en realidad el catalizador de la magia de un mago. Y uno poderoso como Cartman podía hacer cosas inimaginables para los simples humanos, cosa que Ternorman, como un rey, sabía a la perfección.

Claro está, que Tenorman no era consciente del verdadero poder de su hijo. Cartman había sabido mantenerse entre las sombras el tiempo suficiente como para que no se sospechara nada de él. Si alguien miraba su registro de calificaciones del colegio, se daría cuenta de que Visdom le había permitido graduarse con unas notas por debajo del promedio. Solo ahora, con Cartman amenazando directamente su cuello, Tenorman sintió el verdadero poder de su hijo. Una magia tan poderosa que era casi tangible.

—¡Nunca —espetó el mago— me llames hijo! Solo un padre tiene derecho a llamar así a su progenie. ¡Tú eres una asquerosa rata pelirroja sin alma!

El báculo de Cartman comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Tenorman soltara un alarido de dolor. Era como tener un metal al rojo vivo contra su cuello.

—¡Jack! —gritó su esposa, mientras hacía amago de moverse.

—¡Silencio! ¡Una palabra más, puta, y te juro que no quedaran ni cenizas de este asqueroso colorado!

El báculo se separó de la piel de Tenorman y dejó de brillar. Tenorman respiraba pesadamente, mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta. No había nada, era como si Cartman no lo hubiera quemado, pero claro que el dolor había sido real.

El mago sostuvo la Daga de los Reyes en alto. Tenorman solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras el instrumento descendía, guiado por la mano de su hijo, directamente sobre su corazón.

Cartman sonrió triunfante. La Casa Tenorman estaba acabada, ahora podía fundar su propia Casa Real. El Sacro Imperio era suyo, y pronto lo sería el resto del continente.

2

Cuando Eric Cartman se graduó de Visdom, solo a unos meses de cumplir los dieciséis años, ya tenía un pequeño sequito de seguidores entre los nobles menores del Sacro Imperio. Podía comenzar sus planes casi de inmediato, pero prefirió esperar un par de años.

Primero que nada debía de asegurarse otros apoyos. Estaba seguro que había cierto descontento entre los altos mandos del ejército. Las familias nobles que lo controlaban habían perdido cierta influencia desde los tiempos de la familia McCormick. Se decía que la pasividad de Jack, y de su padre entes de él, estaba llevando al ejército a ser algo descuidado y debilitado. Muchos temían que las fronteras con las Tierras Salvajes o con la región de Mörk fueran saqueadas por ejércitos enemigos. Esto traía el descontento general de los habitantes de las pequeñas aldeas ubicadas en aquellas regiones, quienes de por sí ya tenían que lidiar con las constantes sequías de esa parte del reino.

Este temor debía ser aprovechado. Ni bien salió de Visdom, Eric envió un mensajero al recientemente ascendió Gran General de Mörk, Clyde Donovan.

La respuesta de Donovan había sido simple: ¿Qué gano yo si apoyo tu traición?

Cartman tenía mucho que ofrecer. Pero primero debía tantear la situación. Ya tendría tiempo de reunirse con Donovan más adelante, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Con la influencia de su odioso medio hermano cada vez mayor, Cartman se las había arreglado para sacar a su madre de la capital y enviarla a una pequeña villa del Estado Stotch, así como obtener una misión como representante de la corte de magos del Sacro Imperio ante la familia de Butters.

Una situación privilegiada. Sin que nadie sospechara, incluso el mismo Butters, comenzó a envenenar a los Condes. Como mago era un experto en pociones. Además, dado que el veneno que usaba era de su propia creación, se había asegurado que fuera indetectable. Para el mundo entero el matrimonio Stotch había muerto de Sida de Huargo, una enfermedad rara en la actualidad, pero que aún podía tomar desprevenida a la gente y provocar grandes epidemias.

Cartman había sido quien, supuestamente, se ocupara de asegurar que el contagio no se extendiera. El inútil rey Jack incluso había ofrecido una fiesta en su honor en el palacio real. Llegó tan lejos como para ofrecerle regresar a la capital. Para el rey, el nivel que Cartman había mostrado en pociones compensaba su _pobre_ desempeño en otras ramas más activas de la magia.

Rechazó volver, claro está. Convertir las tierras ahora regidas por Butters en su base momentánea le venía perfectamente.

Los años pasaban, y finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con Clyde. Se reunieron en persona por primera vez en una pequeña posada de mala muerte a tres kilómetros dentro de las Regiones de Mörk. Butters y Malkinson le habían advertido de la posibilidad de que le tendiera una emboscada si la reunión se llevaba a cabo en los territorios controlados por Donovan. Pero claro, Cartman veía más allá de eso. Necesitaba hacerle creer a Donovan que estaba en control de la alianza, sin que sospechara que solo se trataba de un peón más en su tablero de juego.

Una habitación privada fue designada para que ambos sostuvieran la reunión. Se sirvió un platillo consistente en una especie de torta plana, rellena de un cierto guiso de carne y acompañada con condimentos picantes.

—Estos son tacos —explicó Donovan, al ver el claro desconocimiento del mago respecto a lo que se le servía—, una receta traída a nosotros desde una tierra muy lejana y de la cual soy particularmente entusiasta.

Cartman no dijo nada.

—Hablemos de negocios, General Clyde —dijo Cartman, yendo directo al punto de esa reunión.

—Por supuesto. Seré completamente sincero, aún no veo que pueda ganar yo al apoyar su pequeña rebelión.

—Pase directo para sus tropas por los territorios del Imperio, y apoyo total en su futura incursión para apoderarse de las Tierras Salvajes. Me parece que es un buen trato.

Donovan entrecerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en su silla.

—Espías —murmuró. No había otra forma de que el mago supiera de sus futuros planes de expansión.

—Un hombre como yo toma sus precauciones —respondió Cartman, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Pero también yo me estoy arriesgando. ¿Qué pasaría si usted decidiera delatar mis esfuerzos contra el desagradable rey pelirrojo?

—Reconocimiento oficial de mi reino ante los demás reinos de Zaron, y su apoyo incondicional para que mi familia sea reconocida como una Casa Real. Deme eso, y tenemos trato.

Cartman sonrió.

—Oh, por supuesto, cuente con ello.

3

Durante los siguientes años, las incursiones cada vez más comunes de los ejércitos de Donovan en las fronteras del Imperio crearon un clima de tensión. Donovan era el distractor perfecto. Tenorman se había centrado en él y había desoído a sus consejeros. Incluso al consejo de magos.

Y, cuando lo que aparentaba ser un grupo de vampiros venidos desde las Tierras Salvajes en busca del mayor manjar que había para ellos, es decir, sangre de mago, aniquiló al mencionado consejo el caos fue casi total. Tenorman perdía cada vez más credibilidad ante su pueblo. Pero, en la capital, donde casi todos eran nobles, la familia real aún podía sentirse a salvo. Al menos de momento.

Cuando Cartman lanzó su ataque final había poca defensa. La Fortaleza Negra, a las afueras de Targoviste, capital imperial, ni siquiera fue avisada del ataque. Sus tropas tomaron el palacio durante la noche, sin que nadie en la ciudad se diera cuenta de nada.

4

—Repite eso, Butters —pidió el rey Mago.

Butters tragó saliva. Podía notar que Cartman estaba muy molesto.

—No pudimos localizar al príncipe Scott. Creemos que algunos soldados fieles le ayudaron a escapar.

—¡Carajo! —gritó el Rey, poniéndose de pie y disparando una ráfaga de electricidad desde mano enguantada que golpeó y prendió fuego a un retrato del padre de Jack Tenorman—. Si ese maldito colorado no es atrapado puede convertirse en un futuro problema. Te lo dije, ¿no es así, Butters?

—Sí, me lo dijo —respondió en joven, temiendo por su vida.

—Es un cliché clásico. Cuando se toma un reino y se deja vivir al príncipe, este vuelve años después buscando venganza.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡Entonces ve y buscalo!

—Por supuesto, su alteza. —Butters corrió hacia la puerta casi tropezándose varias veces debido al terror.

—Te juro, Butters, que si en unos años ese maldito colorado vuelve por venganza, te cortare las bolas.

Cartman se sentó nuevamente en su trono. Salvo por ese pequeño percance con su maldito medio hermano, todo iba perfecto para él.

—Entonces, como se lo prometí, princesa Kenny, tenemos un reino.

Acto seguido, una… ¿dama?, salió de entre las sombras.

—Oh, por supuesto, su alteza —dijo la princesa, mientras se miraba a un espejo de mano—. Un reino. _Mi reino_.

—Nuestro, dirá.

—Sí, sí, lo olvide. _Nuestro reino_… —sonrió, como chiquilla insolente—. Por ahora —susurró despacio, al final, para asegurarse que el Rey Mago no escuchara.


	3. Nubes de guerra

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

**Fanfiction basado en la Vara de la Verdad. Aunque simplemente se toma al juego como base para desarrollar un Universo Alterno, puede contener spoilers sobre la trama del mismo.**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes y la trama son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: El Gran Rey Mago, Eric Cartman, subió al poder del Sacro Imperio Humano mediante un golpe de estado contra la Casa Real Tenorman. Tras años de inestabilidad y tensión política con los reinos vecinos, rompe los tratados de paz comenzando un periodo expansionista que, inevitablemente, lleva a una guerra contra el Gran Reino de los Elfos, sumiendo al continente Zaron en el caos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**(Parte III)**

**...**

**Nubes de guerra**

1

Los pelirrojos son la causa de todos los males. El imperio iba en decadencia a causa de ellos. Los elfos los apoyaban. Los elfos son enemigos de los humanos: saben que los pelirrojos son la perdición de los humanos, por eso usaron su magia para hacerlos pasar por uno de nosotros e infectarnos con su inmundicia. Miren lo que el rey pelirrojo le hizo al imperio, ¿no es eso prueba suficiente?

Eso era, a grandes rasgos, lo que la propaganda del nuevo régimen decía. Eso era lo que el Rey Mago quería que creyeran. La gente lo creyó. Necesitaban a alguien a quien culpar por la debilidad del ejército, a quien culpar por los ataques en la frontera y la crisis social que comenzaba a vivirse en el Imperio.

Los pelirrojos fueron perseguidos, familias expulsadas de sus hogares, despojadas de todo lo que tenían. El Gran Rey se había asegurado de eso con sus primeros decretos. Su plan de limpieza racial debía ser llevado a cabo. La humanidad debía ser la Gran Raza que dominara a Zaron, y todas las demás debían ser reducidas a lo que eran: animales, para posteriormente ser eliminadas. Los pelirrojos eran la fase inicial, la mayor alimaña de todos, con ellos tenía que empezarse la limpieza.

Los nobles pelirrojos, despojados ahora de todo cuanto habían poseído, buscaron asilo político en los reinos vecinos. El Reino Humano del Oeste abrió sus puertas a ellos, incluso proveyendo los barcos para el transporte a la isla principal del reino.

Desafortunadamente, los pelirrojos provenientes de familias campesinas y otros estratos bajos de la sociedad se vieron en la incapacidad de escapar del reino. Algunos consiguieron ocultarse, otros más hicieron el intento de llegar a las fronteras. Muchos, la mayoría soldados que se vieron obligados a desertar ante las nuevas leyes del Imperio, prefirieron internarse en las Tierras Salvajes antes que arriesgarse a ver como la situación continuaba escalando cada vez más a un reino más sectario y racista. Sus sospechas no resultaron infundadas.

Solamente dos años después de haber accedido al trono, el Rey Mago ya preparaba su siguiente gran golpe. Se ordenó que los hijos de los nobles restante —muy pocos, luego de las purgas para deshacerse de los pelirrojos y los leales a la Casa Tenorman— fueran retirados de Visdom. El colegio estaba infectado por las dañinas ideas de las razas inferiores. Era un riesgo que los futuros dirigentes de las grandes Familias del Imperio estudiaran allí, expuestos a todo eso.

Las fronteras con el Gran Reino de los Elfos fueron cerradas. Se dio un ultimátum a los elfos establecidos en el imperio: tenían un año para salir, o serian arrestados como enemigos del Imperio. Muchas de esas familias llevaban generaciones viviendo en el Imperio. Algunas llegadas originalmente como diplomáticos, otras ante la posibilidad de crear negocios de joyería, ropa y otros productos manufacturados por los elfos y de gran valor como productos de lujo entre los humanos.

Comenzaron a llegar las cartas de reclutamiento forzoso. Todo varón mayor de doce años debía acudir a las escuelas militares que comenzaban abrir por todo el Imperio. Su deber sería servir como soldados hasta los treinta años. Los hijos de los nobles debían acudir a la escuela de oficiales.

Grandes cantidades de espadas, arcos, flechas y maquinarias bélicas de lo más variadas comenzaron a ser construidas. El Imperio comenzaba a prepararse para la guerra.

2

El Rey Mago solo tenía veinticuatro años de edad, cuatro años desde que había ocupado el trono, cuando lanzó su primera ofensiva contra un reino vecino.

La Región de Mörk fue invadida, terminando de esa manera con el trato sostenido con el Gran General Clyde. Los ejércitos a servicio del Señor de la Guerra intentaron infructuosamente detener los avances del Sacro Imperio. Finalmente, con casi todas las poblaciones de Mörk tomadas por el enemigo, el Gran General se vio obligado a abandonar su fortaleza y huir junto con lo que quedaba de su ejército a las Tierras Salvajes. Necesitaba reagruparse, fortalecerse y luego volvería a recuperar lo que era suyo y a vengarse de la traición del mago.

La campaña de la Región de Mök fue ovacionada por la población. Se había vengado la afrenta de las recientes invasiones y se había acabado con una amenaza potencial. El Rey Mago se había sentado en la el trono del Gran General y había proclamado a Mörk como la primera de las anexiones necesarias.

—Es nuestro derecho —dijo, ante sus generales y el sequito de nobles que siempre le acompañaba— tomar el control de Zaron y asegurarnos que las razas inferiores se queden en el lugar que les corresponde.

La Región de Mörk era un primer paso importante por un motivo más fundamental: montañas provistas de minas de hierro, oro y densos bosques en los que conseguir madera.

Mörk pasó a ser conocida como la Zona de Trabajo 1. Una tierra llena de campamentos y minas a donde los pelirrojos, los elfos y otros considerados indeseables eran enviados a realizar trabajos forzados. En base a sus muertes, el Rey Mago incrementaría aún más su riqueza y poder militar.

3

En los días siguientes a la invasión de la Región de Mörk, el Reino Humano del Oeste cerró el comercio con el Imperio y fortaleció la presencia militar en los puertos más cercanos al imperio. Una precaución necesaria en caso de un ataque. Tenían la ventaja de ser un archipiélago y tener la mejor flota de barcos de todo Zaron; pero ante el avance de la capacidad bélica del Imperio, el rey comenzó a temer más por la posibilidad de un ataque.

En primera instancia, el Gran Reino de los Elfos intentó mantener la paz lo más posible. Ante las nuevas políticas del reino vecino, su reacción había sido una: abrir sus puertas para que los desterrados pudieran ingresar libremente como refugiados políticos.

Su general en jefe, Randy Marsh, descendiente de una antigua familia guerrera que tenía descendencia de ambas razas, opinaba que debía fortalecer sus defensas. El Rey Mago, a pesar de su juventud, estaba demostrando ser un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener poder. El rey Gerald, en cambio, pensaba que Randy exageraba. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Pero quien estaba más al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba en el reino vecino, era el príncipe Kyle. Aún no podía creer que Eric Cartman fuera capaz de hacer todo eso. O tal vez solo se quería convencerse a sí mismo de que había algo de bondad en Eric Cartman. Es decir, en Visdom había tenido sus momentos en los que mostraba que había algo siniestro en él, pero Kyle había estado convencido que era debido a su difícil situación siendo el único plebeyo entre nobles.

Sin embargo, Kyle tenía problemas más inmediatos. Estaba por cumplir la edad en la que debía casarse. Él no quería hacerlo realmente. Es decir, Wendy había sido su amiga desde la infancia, pero era solo eso. No la amaba, estaba seguro que jamás podría amarla como una mujer. Sabía que el matrimonio era para unir definitivamente a ambos reinos. Pero, al igual que Wendy, sentía que las épocas estaban cambiando. Es decir, a sus padres les habían permitido enamorarse y casarse por sí mismos. ¿No podían dejar que él mismo conociera a alguien y se enamorara por sí mismo? Al parecer no.

Stan, su guardaespaldas personal y consejero, se negaba a dar una opinión al respecto. Su padre le había enseñado que no podía hacer lo que quisiera, sino lo que su reino esperaba de él. Era el precio que se pagaba por ser parte de la clase gobernante.

Jimmy, su otro gran amigo y consejero, opinaba igual que Stan.

Mientras el príncipe se debatía entre creer lo que sus amigos decían, su madre, la reina Sheila, convenció a su esposo de invocar un Concilio de Reyes.

La última vez que se había llamado a un Concilio fue doscientos años atrás, cuando fue reconocida por los reyes del Sacro Imperio y del Gran Reino de los Elfos la independencia total del Reino Humano del Oeste del primero. Desde entonces, aunque lo reyes coincidían en las ceremonias de graduación de Visdom, nunca había habido necesidad de que todos se reunieran para discutir un asunto que concernía a todo el continente.

Pero, según opinaba la reina Sheila, era momento de hacerlo. Debía invocarse el Concilio de los Reyes para tratar de disuadir al rey Cartman de dar marcha atrás con sus políticas sectarias y horribles.

El rey Gerald aceptó hacerlo. Sus mejores mensajeros salieron en busca de sus aliados y enemigos para llamar a un concilio en la Torre Albo. Esperaban que las cosas terminaran en paz, pero todos sabían realmente lo que pasaría. Habría una guerra, una verdadera guerra, como en las épocas lejanas cuando los recién llegados hombres del sur lucharon con los elfos por dominar una parte de Zaron.


End file.
